Nepeta Boots
This page is a work in progress. Please don't touch yet! Thanks! This OC belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes! CharacterCategory:Females Appearance Nepeta is an anthropomorphic cat, her fur/skin is that of a ginger cat but her stripes are slightly darker than the rest of her. She has parakeet green eyes and her hair is the same color as her stripes, but she dyes it a bright candy red. Her face is slightly elongated into a muzzle shape and there is a little pink cat nose at the end of it. Nepeta also has cat ears on top of her head instead of ears on the side. Personality Nepeta's personality is alike the personality of the Puss in Boots' Dreamworks movie. The few differences is that she is a lot quieter and a little more shy, but when angered, IT GETS REAL. Story- Puss in Boots Synopsis The tale opens with the third and youngest son of a miller receiving his inheritance—a cat. At first, the youngest son laments, as the eldest brother gains the mill, and the middle brother gets the mules. The feline is no ordinary cat, however, but one who requests and receives a pair of boots. Determined to make his master's fortune, the cat bags a rabbit in the forest and presents it to the king as a gift from his master, the fictional Marquis of Carabas. The cat continues making gifts of game to the king for several months. One day, the king decided that he wanted his daughter to marry the cat's master. The cat persuades his master to remove his clothes and enter the river. The cat disposes of his masters clothing beneath a rock. As the royal coach nears, the cat begins calling for help in great distress. When the king stops to investigate, the cat tells him that his master the Marquis has been bathing in the river and robbed of his clothing. The king has the young man brought from the river, dressed in a splendid suit of clothes, and seated in the coach with his daughter, who falls in love with him at once. The cat hurries ahead of the coach, ordering the country folk along the road to tell the king that the land belongs to the "Marquis of Carabas", saying that if they do not he will cut them into mincemeat. The cat then happens upon a castle inhabited by an ogre who is capable of transforming himself into a number of creatures. The ogre displays his ability by changing into a lion, frightening the cat, who then tricks the ogre into changing into a mouse. The cat then pounces upon the mouse and devours it. The king arrives at the castle that formerly belonged to the ogre, and, impressed with the bogus Marquis and his estate, gives the lad the princess in marriage. Thereafter, the cat enjoys life as a great lord who runs after mice only for his own amusement. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puss_in_Boots Relationship to Story After the cat had settled down as a great lord, he met a she-cat named Knit,and thus Nepeta was born. Relationships Family My mother and father, I am an only child, but the Wolf family is also like family. Friends Zephyr Wolf, Jackie Beanstalk, Austru Wolf, and Erza Devilton Romance I have a crush on Austru, but he keeps friend-zoning me! Clothes Original Nepeta wears a periwinkle-blue corset, patterned with flowers of the same color and little sleeve thingies. She has a dark brown layered skirt with a rasberry belt. Nepteta wears her signature boots, black leather, knee-high, all that cool stuff. Getting Fairest Legacy Day Thronecoming Mirror Beach Winter Category:Puss in Boots Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters